My Orbit is on the Roche Limit
by Lumiere02
Summary: Elle était tel un satellite orbitant trop près de sa planète. C'était un sentiment impérieux et absolu qui au moindre faux pas risquait de la détruire impitoyablement. Légèrement OCC. POV Harley. Het & Slash. Juste une petite analyse de personnages.
1. What's in your eyes is so alive

**Titre :** _My orbit is on the roche limit.  
><em>**Auteur :** Lumiere02  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance. Het & Slash. Angst. Horreur ? POV Harley. OCC.  
><strong>Rating : <strong>T  
><strong>Pairing : <strong>Harley Quinn/Joker. Sous-entendus _(pas si sous-entendus que ça)_ de Batman/Joker.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 826 et 466 _(sans les paroles des chansons et le bla-bla)_.  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> Elle était tel un satellite orbitant trop près de sa planète. C'était un sentiment impérieux et absolu qui au moindre faux pas risquait de la détruire impitoyablement.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout le monde sait que Batman appartient au Joker. ;)

Les chansons _(avec quelques arrangements arbitraires dans l'ordre des paroles)_ :  
>1. Adrenaline par Gavin Rossdale.<br>2. Adrenaline par Gavin Rossdale.  
>Everytime we touch par Cascada.<p>

**_Important :_** Ceci est purement une analyse de personnage que j'ai fait un soir après avoir lu une nouvelle de Stephen King totalement répugnante... _[Pour les curieux : Je parle de Le goût de vivre dans le recueil Brume... J'ai été végétarienne pendant une semaine après ça. Pour ceux qui voudront absolument lire ça, je vous conseille un estomac solide et une cage avec barreaux en acier pour votre imagination afin d'éviter les images trop colorées... Pour ceux qui savent de quoi je parle,... Ne me demandez pas comment je suis partie de ça pour en arriver là, parce que j'en ai honnêtement aucune idée x)...] _

_**Mais, revenons à nos moutons... je disais : **_Techniquement, j'ai écrit ces deux (pour l'instant?) textes _en tant que **OS**_ donc la continuité entre eux n'était pas prévu et ils peuvent être lu indépendamment l'un de l'autre. La possibilité d'une... "suite" (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) n'est pas exclue.

x

**_What's in your eyes in so alive_**

x

_« Car, au final, dans la vie, tout se résume à la jalousie. »_

x

**It's only you and I who understand****  
><strong>_Il y a seulement toi et moi qui comprenons__  
><em>**There is no plan****  
><strong>_Il n'y a aucun plan__  
><em>**Get closer to the thrill****  
><strong>_Se rapprocher du frisson__  
><em>**What's in your eyes****  
><strong>_Ce qu'il y a dans tes yeux__  
><em>**Is so alive****  
><strong>_Est si vivant_

_x_

Même dans la noirceur impénétrable de la nuit, cette lueur glacée était visible dans ses yeux. Ces yeux bleus de prédateur qui vous fixaient tel un serpent guettant sa proie. Depuis des mois, sa silhouette fantomatique hantait sa chambre avec une régularité religieuse frôlant l'obsession et malgré sa stature imposante, sa présence, avec le temps, était devenue presque apaisante. Entre ses murs lugubres et froids, il était devenu la seule constante de sa vie depuis l'accident qui l'avait conduit entre les murs d'Arkham Asylum.

Pendant des heures, il restait immobile près de la fenêtre crasseuse aux barreaux en acier. Il restait là sans jamais prononcer un seul mot et elle pouvait voir cette ombre haineuse et réprobatrice dans ses yeux. Il les posait sur elle et elle pouvait voir au fond de son âme combien il pouvait la haïr. Un sentiment sombre et insaisissable qui envahissait la pièce comme un vicieux courrant d'air hivernal.

Silencieuse dans son lit de camp miteux, certaines nuits elle pouvait passer des heures à l'examiner. Certains soirs, lorsqu'elle était si agitée que les pantins en blouse blanche étaient forcés de l'attacher au lit pour l'empêcher de tout détruire dans un excès de rage, les somnifères qu'ils la forçaient à avaler ne faisait jamais totalement effet. Ces nuits-là, elle restait éveillée, les membres solidement cloués à l'armature du lit et elle écoutait les tic-tac de l'horloge égrainé les secondes, attendant patiemment le battement de ses ailes artificielles.

Elle tournait la tête dans sa direction et ses cheveux blonds sales et emmêlés tombaient inévitablement devant ses yeux mélancoliques, mais il était là. Il était toujours là. Immobile tel une statut de marbre. Ses yeux se posaient sur elle et c'est comme s'il avait toujours été là et qu'il y serait toujours même après la fin du monde. Parfois, lorsqu'elle le regardait trop longtemps sans cligner des yeux, son image se brouillait et lentement sa silhouette s'altérait, prenant la forme lugubre d'une de ces gargouilles aux sourires dangereux et imperturbables surplombant l'entrée des églises.

Dupe n'est pas un défaut qu'elle eut jamais attribué au B-man. Il pouvait voir son regard perçant aussi clairement qu'elle pouvait voir le sien. Il pouvait la voir scruter les moindres recoins de son armure à la recherche de la plus minuscule des failles. Et, peu importe ce que les pantins pouvait se plaire à croire pour se rassurer, la naïveté n'avait jamais été un des ses défauts.

Si parfois, lorsqu'elle le fixait trop longtemps, elle en arrivait à se convaincre de l'essence divine du B-man, jamais elle n'eut la présomption de croire que sa présence auprès d'elle eut un jour été motivé par quelques sentiments bienveillants à son égard. Il planait au-dessus d'elle tel une ombre menaçante et aurait-il été une chauve-souris quelconque, peut-être un soir se serait-il soudain transformer en vampire pour aspirer de ses veines toute trace de vie. Sa présence planait lourdement dans l'air comme une sentence de mort étrangement réconfortante. Car aussi longtemps qu'il serait là, son regard de requin affamé posé sur elle, il ne serait pas quelque part dans l'obscurité des Narrows à danser avec l'amour de sa vie.

La réalité à ses yeux avait toujours eu un aspect relatif. Quelle importance si dans la réalité des pantins, ils se plaisaient à croire que Mister Jay avait tenté de la tuer en la poussant par cette fenêtre, si dans la sienne elle voyait cette main tentée d'arrêter sa chute imminente ? Dans la vie, tout est relatif, surtout l'amour, et dans cette réalité (la seule qui comptait vraiment), Mister Jay lui appartenait et jamais, elle ne laisserait le B-man pervertir cette réalité des choses.

Elle peut la voir, cette lueur dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'ils les posent sur Mister Jay et lorsqu'elle se regarde dans la glace, cette même lueur est là hantant paisiblement son propre regard. Cette lueur qui se transforme brutalement en haine dès que ces yeux bleus scrutateurs se posent sur elle et cette haine est d'une couleur rouge si pur que parfois, elle aimerait pouvoir la toucher et l'étaler sur son costume pour qu'il ait cette même aura maléfique que l'homme qui la produit. Et, alors peut-être que Mister Jay cesserait de regarder ces yeux bleu acier avec autant d'adoration.

Entre ses murs gris et déprimants, les nuits s'écoulaient avec une lenteur insupportable, le temps s'étirant vicieusement de plus en plus alors que les aiguilles de l'horloge indiquant trois heures depuis une éternité fondaient lentement le long des murs jusqu'au sol. Et, plus le jour approchait, plus les murs et ces yeux perçants de chauve-souris se teintaient graduellement de cette couleur rouge malsaine et apaisante.

Elle attendait le jour où Mister Jay ferait exploser cette poubelle à ciel ouvert comme un ballon de baudruche et la reprendrait auprès de lui.

Il attendait son heure et lorsqu'il arriverait, il la déchiquetterait en lambeaux, elle et sa réalité.

x


	2. My Orbit is on the Roche Limit

x

**_My orbit is on the roche limit_**

x

_« La limite de Roche est la distance théorique en dessous de laquelle un satellite commencerait à se disloquer sous l'action des forces de marée causées par le corps céleste autour duquel il orbite, ces forces dépassant la cohésion interne du satellite. »_

_x_

**Nobody said this stuff makes any sense****  
><strong>_Personne n'a dit que ça avait du sens__  
><em>**Point of no return****  
><strong>_Point de non-retour__  
><em>**See how the building burn****  
><strong>_Voit comme l'immeuble brûle__  
><em>**Light up the night****  
><strong>_Illumine le ciel__  
><em>**Such a pretty sight****  
><strong>_Quelle jolie vue_

x

Du sang maculait sa robe de pantin et ses mains d'une couleur sombre presque noire, de sinistres traces de main s'étendaient sur les murs et ses chaussettes autrefois blanches s'imbibaient lentement du liquide épais recouvrant le sol en marres éparses. La porte blindée gisait arrachée sur le sol tel une dépouille abandonnée et par l'ouverture qu'elle avait laissé, elle pouvait apercevoir des ombres courir et hurler au milieu de la fumée et des flammes.

La seule chose qui avait vraiment de l'importance cependant était ce sourire dément familier presque tendre tourné dans sa direction. Le soleil couchant derrière elle et les flammes faisant rage dans le couloir teintaient son visage couvert de suie et son sourire étalé sur ses joues d'une ombre inquiétante et elle eut la soudaine et rassurante conviction qu'il ne changerait jamais, malgré le temps qu'y passait.

Son imperméable mauve pendant négligemment sur ses épaules était sévèrement brûlé en d'innombrables endroits et la trace indélébile des batarangs décoraient sa veste et ses bras de sang coagulé qui n'était pas entièrement le sien et elle sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Elle n'était pas douée d'un talent inné pour semer le chaos, elle faisait régulièrement des erreurs impardonnables qui ruinaient ses plans et lui valait sa désapprobation et pourtant il était là. Il était là pour elle, Arkham brûlant lentement autour d'eux, son costume favori en pièce et égoïstement, elle espéra qu'il ait laissé le B-man inconscient voué à mourir brûler par les flammes qui lui auront rendu sa liberté.

Le sourire satisfait de Mister Jay se posa sur les corps désarticulés des pantins jonchant le sol de la chambre et heureuse de lui avoir plu, le vague sentiment de culpabilité rampant sournoisement au fond de son subconscient l'instant précédent s'évanouit dans le néant comme s'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'exister.

Il admira leur oeuvre pendant un court instant, puis les pantins désarticulés perdant son intérêt, il tourna sur elle son regard pénétrant et elle se sentit douloureusement attiré vers lui. Car c'était ce qu'elle était, un satellite orbitant trop près de sa planète. C'était un sentiment impérieux et absolu et elle força ses bras à se croiser sur sa poitrine. Elle ne gâcherait pas sa bonne humeur pour de banals effusions d'affection qu'il abhorrait.

Les yeux du Joker suivirent attentivement le mouvement et il tourna les talons sans un regard de plus pour elle. La tension dans ses membres se dissipa et ignorant leur soudaine faiblesse, elle le suivit sans réfléchir parce que c'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

x

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why****  
><strong>_Pardonne-moi ma faiblesse, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi__  
><em>**Without you it's hard to survive****  
><strong>_Sans toi, c'est dur de survivre__  
><em>**I want this to last****  
><strong>_Je veux que ceci dure__  
><em>**I need you by my side****  
><strong>_J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés__  
><em>**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling****  
><strong>_Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche, j'ai ce sentiment__  
><em>**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly****  
><strong>_Et chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, je jurerais pouvoir voler_

x

Merci d'avoir lu. =)


End file.
